


Lonely

by DeckofDragons



Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: College, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Phone Calls, Tumblr Drabble Event, surface AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Edge is lonely. Stretch calls him.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Spicyhoney, Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus
Series: Celebrating the New Year, New Decade, and 100+ Followers Drabble Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts).



> Doing a drabble event on my tumblr. I was originally going to hold onto the drabbles for it and dumb them all on Ao3 on the same day but there are too many for that so I'm doing them in waves. This was a request from Lady Kit. :)
> 
> "Undertale request! Can I request some hurt/comfort for Edge? Pick your preferred Papyrus to supply the comfort, please! Can be romantic or platonic—I’m happy with both. Just want to see my boy hurting and being loved on. ^_^"

College was… harder than Edge had thought it would be. Not necessarily the classes themselves; he was determined to follow though on his passion for cooking and to hopefully one day open his own restaurant, he could handle the grueling work needed to accomplish that. It was _everything_ else.

Almost everyone else was a human. Not that that _had_ to be a bad thing but… maybe only half of them were varying levels of cordial to a bit friendly towards him and the three other monsters in the class. The rest were… unfriendly at best, down right mean and rude whenever they could get away with it. The other monsters in the class all had it a bit better than him. They were from friendly Undergrounds and were mammals, making their presence slightly more palatable to even the worst of the humans.

All that was fine though. He could handle it. It was worth it to accomplish his dream. He had his own little apartment all to himself that he could relax in, clean and tidy just how he liked it. … Had he ever lived alone before this? Red at least had always lived with him and then when they’d all initially moved to the Surface they’d shared a house with some of the other skeletons so… this was his first time ever living alone. And… he was happy about it, totally. It was quiet and clean and… he had no one to talk to or do stuff with or cook for. …He was lonely; so far away from everyone he’d ever known, in an entirely different time zone, half a world away. The fact that that was possible was still amazing to him but didn’t help him feel any less isolated.

With a grunt, he stood up from the couch. How long had he been sitting, staring off into space anyway? … Didn’t matter. Making his way to the kitchen, he pulled out his phone to check to see if anyone texted him. … Nope, of course not. Why would they? They all had their own lives to live and were busy. He had two missed calls, both of them the caller ID had labelled as ‘scam likely’ though.

That left him with two choices. He could either continue to be lonely or call someone himself. He didn’t have to tell them _why_ he was calling, did he? Admitting to being sad and lonely would only make him seem weak… and it kind of did mean that, right? Not necessarily in a bad way but still weak.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, he opened his contact list. His Undyne would probably be at work right now so calling her wouldn’t do. Red… no, he was the last person Edge wanted to even sort of admit weakness to. The more he scrolled, the more excuses he found not to call anyone; everyone was probably busy doing something or he would pick up on the exact reason he was calling and look at him differently because of it. So… maybe he shouldn’t call anyone at all. He should just…

His phone went off. The ringtone said it was Stretch. Edge had decided not to call him because there was a good chance he’d be taking a nap. Apparently not though so…

“Hello,” Edge said as he answered.

“Yo, Edgelord how’s it going?”

“Pretty good.” A lie. “You?”

“Uh… it’s going I guess, just woke up from a nap a couple minutes ago so I’m a bit tired.” See? Edge’s call had been almost right. “But anyway, how’s college treating you? You been up there for a couple months now, you settled in and stuff now doing your fancy cooking things?”

Edge opened his mouth to say that it was fine, college was great, it was everything he’d dreamed of, he was having a great time but… nothing came out.

“You still there, Edge?” Stretch asked after the pause had dragged on longer than Edge could hope to recover from.

“Uh… yeah, I’m still here. College is… great.” A partial truth, the learning was great, the pursuit of the dream was great but… not the being so far away from everyone he cared and being surrounded instead by people who more often than not didn’t like him.

“You don’t sound so sure. You okay? Something bothering you? You know you can talk to me, right?”

Again, Edge found himself taking a breath to say that everything was fine but… let it out with a sigh instead. “Um, it _is_ great, parts of it are anyway,” he said. “Other parts… not so much. It’s nothing you need worry about though it’s not a big deal.”

“Well, even if it’s not a big deal, it’s still clearly upsetting you so uh… talk about it anyway? I doubt I could really help with anything. I’m not good at the whole comforting or offering advice thing but uh… if you just need someone to listen to you, I’m really good at that.”

That _was_ what Edge needed and wanted so… before he could give the matter much thought, he found himself strolling back to the living room to flop back onto the couch as he spilled his guts. He said _far_ more than he intended to about how the less friendly humans in the class looked at him and treated him and how even the nicest of people wouldn’t willing approach him – he was a bit scary looking and everyone knew he was from an unfriendly Underground so that made sense but still stung – and overall just how _lonely_ he was up here. The apartment was too quiet and clean, there was no one to cook for, taking away a good chunk of the pleasure he took in the activity. No one to do anything with or talk to.

As he spoke, Stretch for the most part just listened, occasionally replying with something small that only encouraged Edge to speak more. He _was_ a good listener.

By the time Edge finished he felt both a bit exhausted and far less lonely. He wouldn’t have thought a conversation over the phone would help so much but it did. “Thank you,” he said.

“Any time,” Stretch replied, a smile in his voice. “And I’m coming up there to visit sometime soon.”

“You are not. Driving takes way too long and planes are way too expensive.”

“I don’t care, I’m going up there to visit. I don’t know when and I’m not telling you when I set out but it’ll be soon so you’d best be prepared to deal with my dumbass whether you like it or not.”

“I guess there’s nothing I can do to stop you, huh?”

“Nope.”

“Fine then.” Edge put on a resigned attitude but in truth he was looking forward to it.


End file.
